narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Truth-Seeking Ball
|related jutsu=Six Paths Sage Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Tailed Beast Skill, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Ten-Tails |debut manga=638 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are composed of all five basic nature transformations, in addition to Yin-Yang Release,Naruto chapter 689, page 7 as well as natural energy,Naruto chapter 666, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 673, page 13 and are capable of negating ninjutsu. Usage The Truth-Seeking Balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, allowing them to be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Obito shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands,Naruto chapter 639, pages 7-8 whereas other users forego this process and simply grab them.Naruto chapter 673, page 1 The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield,Naruto chapter 643, page 12 or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles.Naruto chapter 666, page 5 They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size.Naruto chapter 640, pages 5-8 According to Hiruzen Sarutobi, this technique uses attacks that turn their target to dust in an instant on a similar basis to Dust Release, but on a greater level in terms of shape transformation, allowing it to constantly be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Hiruzen also noted that, since the substance is a combination of more than four nature transformations, it is beyond both kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. Tobirama Senju discovered that this technique can makes use of Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls touch. As a result, any damage done by this technique to a reincarnated individual cannot be repaired and they could die as it neutralises their immortality.Naruto chapter 642 However, for unknown reasons, Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls did not nullify ninjutsu prior to him gaining control over the Ten-Tails' power. Obito used the black substance as chakra receivers, shooting them in six directions to perform the Six Red Yang Formation.Naruto chapter 643 The balls can also be used to create the Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651 The black substance is highly durable, only taking damage from powerful techniques such as the Evening Elephant and a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 669, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 649, pages 4-5 According to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's orbs are comprised of .Naruto chapter 674, pages 9-10 When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki summoned a huge Truth-Seeking Ball, Black Zetsu noted that it could be used to create a new space. Shape Variants The balls can be manipulated into a variety of shapes for various purposes. Ten-Tails Chakra Technique.png|Defensive variant. Ten-Tails chakra orbs.png|Blade variant. Obito overwhelms Saru.png|Lance variant. Obito's new form.png|Shakujō variant. Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Chakra receiver variant. Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Arm variant. Nunoboko.png|Sword of Nunoboko. Obito on the defensive.png|Sword and shield variants. Naruto New Jinchuriki Mode.png|Staff variant. Drawbacks According to Minato Namikaze, the user can only control the chakra within 70 metres of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated.Naruto chapter 669, pages 6-7 Hiruzen noted that there is likely a limit to the amount of time that the balls can take on another form. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's natural energy-imbued technique on Obito, Naruto and Tobirama discovered that the balls were incapable of negating senjutsu. This was further proven when Naruto managed to land a hit on Obito while in Sage Mode. It was also shown that when the transformed balls come in direct contact with natural energy-based techniques, their form becomes disrupted. Additionally, the rapid expansion of the balls is capable of damaging the user's own body if they are not protected by other balls. Similar to the chakra receivers, the balls will disintegrate if the user's chakra disappears.Naruto chapter 680, pages 10-11 Any clones produced by the user will not have their own Truth-Seeking Balls.Naruto chapter 675, pages 10-11 The clones can, however, have the balls passed on to them.Naruto chapter 686, pages 10-11 Trivia * When a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails gains control over the beast, the shakujō variant seems to instinctively form in their hand. Obito and Madara each wielded one half of Hagoromo's complete shakujō. References